


Match made in College

by ellaaa25



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-13 16:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellaaa25/pseuds/ellaaa25
Summary: Christen Press and Tobin Heath owed their happiness to Kelley O’Hara, Ashlyn Harris, a bottle of tequila and a game of truth or dare.They would never tell them that.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 18
Kudos: 279





	1. 2804.6 Miles - UNC to Stanford

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything except the mistakes

Christen Press and Tobin Heath owed their happiness to Kelley O’Hara, Ashlyn Harris, a bottle of tequila and a game of truth or dare.

They would never tell them that.

* * *

The couple met after Stanford played UNC in Christens freshman year. Tobin was a sophomore and they were heading to a party Kelley was throwing at the house she rented for the year. It was just for some of the players from each team and it was meant to be a fun night.

Tobin literally ran into Christen when she was looking for the bathroom. The forward looked miserable and Tobin immediately forgot about her bladder in an effort to cheer her up. They went outside to get some fresh air and talk a bit.

Christen explained she was a bit overwhelmed with all the stimuli in the house and she just needed to get away. Tobin understood and explained that her teammates were used to her just wandering off to get some space.

Tobin ran inside when her bladder reminded her it was full and Christen laughed as she followed her in. Most of the players had gone home it there was only about 8 players left from both teams combined.

Christen was leaning against the door frame waiting for Tobin. Tobin ran back to her with a smile on her face and a bottle of tequila. The two girls sat with the rest of the partiers and spent the next hour passing the bottle back and forth as they talked. At one stage Christen got up and plopped herself in Tobin’s lap for no apparent reason.

Ashlyn and Kelley watched as their two friends drunkenly flirted with each other. Ashlyn rolled her eyes. “Who wants to play truth or dare?” The other 4 girls who were still paying attention were all for it but Christen and Tobin were in their own little world.

Kelley through a lid and hit Christen on the arm. “What?” She growled.

“Truth or Dare?”

Christen rolled her eyes. “Dare.”

Kelley smirked. Too easy. “I dare you to kiss Tobin.”

Christen just shrugged and turned in the lap of the UNC midfielder. The two girls then proceeded to kiss like there was no one else in the room. Tobin’s hand was on Christens arse and Christen had tangled her hands in Tobin’s hair.

Ashlyn threw water on them after about 30 seconds of making out. Neither girl cared about getting wet, but they were annoyed at the interruption. Christen just stood up and took Tobin by the hand before leading her out of the room and stumbling up the stairs.

The heard a door slam and Kelley and Ashlyn’s eyes went wide in shock. “Ash, what the fuck have we done?”

* * *

The two soccer players didn’t surface until well into the afternoon. Their hangovers were gone but they were both doing the walk of shame. Tobin had left a massive hickey on Christens neck while Christen had returned the favour except it was normally a bit less visible. Tobin was wearing a V-neck t-shirt and it was clear to see on her chest.

The two didn’t stray far from each other. Unknown to the others, they hadn’t slept together the night before. They were so drunk that they couldn’t figure out how to undo Christens jeans and had passed out fully clothed. This morning was a different story.

They woke up about 7am and freaked out for a bit. They then started talking and eventually kissed while sober. It moved quickly from there and by 8am they had finished what they had started the night before.

They definitely didn’t waste the morning.

About midday they had a shower together in the en-suite before they sat down and properly talked about what had happened. Neither girl was a one-night stand type of person and they both had felt a connection before alcohol had become involved, as well as after. They knew they lived on opposite sides of the country, but they felt a connection and wanted to try dating. It would be tough, especially in soccer season, but they were determined to try.

They were also adamant no one find out. They would get so much pressure from everyone that the couple was worried the relationship wouldn’t cope. To start with, they were keeping it to themselves.

That afternoon they stayed close together and were quite affectionate. They took the teasing well, refused to say anything about what had happened before the UNC girls had to leave. Christen pulled Tobin aside and they said their own private goodbye and then it was back to reality.

The girls had to travel a lot for soccer and occasionally they were within driving distance from one another. Those nights were long, but they did everything they could to get together as often as possible. Cross country flights would be necessary in the offseason and they knew their time together was limited, so they fought for every second that they could.

They sent emails and text messages, called each other up and skyped. But nothing was the same as being together in person.

* * *

The first time Stanford played at UNC after they got together, the couple got shit from the others’ teammates. Ashlyn and Kelley hadn’t kept their mouths shut and everyone knew what had happened within an hour of the last party. Neither girl told their teammates a thing so they both knew whatever was said as on the pitch was untrue.

At the party afterwards it didn’t go unnoticed that the pair were missing. Tobin had whisked Christen away for a proper date which didn’t end until the Stanford player needed to be back at her hotel the following afternoon. Christen refused to answer any questions about where she was. Kelley pulled the collar of her shirt down and just cackled at the hickeys. Christen hit her before she put her headphones on and ignored the older girl and her teammates teasing.

Tobin got a similar response from her team, with Ashlyn and Kling ripping her scarf of and wolf whistling at the marks on her neck at the team dinner that night. She just blushed before she sat down and ignored all the comments.

* * *

In the New Year, Tobin was pulled into the national team camps to prep for the Olympics. It was great for her, but she was disappointed that it cut into her time to see Christen. When the camps were in Los Angeles, she made sure that she met up with Christen at every opportunity.

Tobin was in Beijing for the Olympics, but part of her was devastated that she wasn’t with Christen for the Summer. She made great friends with Amy and Lauren, but she spent every moment she could talking to Christen who was back in California training with Stanford.

Her fellow New Kids guessed the younger girl was dating someone in secret. Her behaviour was not subtle, and she was always on her phone. They made sure they covered for her if Tobin was missing from the room or running late, but they didn’t push her. Tobin would clam up immediately. Amy and Lauren could see how special this person was to Tobin.

She was the first person the midfielder called after the medal ceremony.

(Tobin admitted she was dating someone when they got back to the hotel. She was so happy and settled that she wanted Amy and Lauren to know. They supported her fully and couldn’t wait to meet the woman Tobin raved about.)

* * *

The next school year was the same as the first. They spent as much time as they could travelling to see the other when they could. The match Stanford and UNC played in California was full of innuendo and teasing for the couple. Neither reacted and just hugged tigthly at the end of the game before moving on.

Neither girl was at the party afterwards. Tobin had gone to dinner with Christen and her family. They all got along really well and could see how much the girls loved each other. Cody actually said “welcome to the family” at the end of the dinner. Christen was embarrassed but pleased, she knew that the two of them were in it for the long haul.

Their teammates grilled them separately about where they were. Tobin said she had crashed out after the game and Christen explained she was at dinner with her parents. No one realised that they were together for both of those things.

The return match at UNC was during a tough time for Tobin. She was struggling in one of her English classes and didn’t know what to do. They spent the entire night after the game trying to get Tobin to understand the course content in her dorm room while their teammates partied. It was a long and emotional night but by the end of it, Tobin had begun to understand it and Christen got a glimpse into the way her girlfriends brain worked.

Christen knew her girlfriend saw the world differently. Tobin was a whiz at mathematics, talented artist and amazing footballer. She loved to read on long trips and knew everything about Harry Potter. This was one of the first times Tobin had ever shown someone she was struggling and let them in. Christen appreciated the trust her girlfriend showed her to do just that.

The couple crashed out after a long night of studying and when Ashlyn tried to sneak in quietly after the party and saw them snuggled up together, she did her best not to squeal. She took a photo of them and ran back out to find Kelley. The defender’s reaction was the same as Ashlyn’s. However, both women knew that they wouldn’t tell anyone or say a word to Christen and Tobin. Tobin and Christen would come out when they were ready.

They weren’t ready yet.

* * *

Tobin and Christen made it through the year and Christen asked if Tobin would like to stay with her for as much of the summer as she could. Tobin loved her parents, but she knew she had to take this chance on the forward at Stanford. They were very gracious, only asking that Tobin introduce them as soon as she was able to.

That first summer together was the first time the two could be together for more than a day at a time. They relished the time they spent basically living together at Christens house and the domesticity of it. They had been together for almost 2 years and were talking about getting married in the future. They were serious and in it for the long haul.

Christens parents had essentially given the couple their blessing. Tobin had blushed and cried when they said they didn’t think anyone would ever be good enough for their daughter until they met her. Christens parents were amazing and her sisters became like family to her as well.

Tobin did have to go to camp for the national team in California that summer and she was looking forward to seeing Amy and Lauren. The three girls were really close and were the only two soccer players who knew that Tobin was seeing someone (that they were aware of). Amy and Lauren had heard only great things about Christen and the four of them went out to dinner towards the end of the camp.

Amy and Lauren liked to think they knew Tobin pretty well. They walked out of the dinner with Christen and Tobin blown away. The two were amazing together and Christen complemented Tobin in the best ways. She brought the best out of the sometimes-shy midfielder and they had never seen her so happy. They may have only been together for less than two years, but Amy and Lauren could tell that Christen would be around for a long time. And they were very happy with that.

* * *

Tobin’s senior year and Christens junior year brought the reality of their future to the forefront. After the soccer season at college was finished, Tobin was drafted to the Atlanta team and had to finish her education online. Unfortunately, she injured her ankle and missed most of the season. She spent her time until college was over for the year maligning her luck, annoyed she wasn’t able to rehab in Los Angeles until the end of the season and complaining about how itchy her cast was. Christen flew out to Atlanta to stay with Tobin for that Summer and the midfielder perked up when she was around. Christen got to meet the midfielder’s family and they all got on really well. Tobin’s parents loved that Christen both encouraged Tobin to be herself, but also knew how to reign her back in when necessary. They were the perfect match in the eyes of the Heaths.

* * *

When Christen went back to Stanford, Tobin followed in October. The season was finished with Atlanta and she didn’t have much to do except rehab and train, which she could do anywhere. Christen was renting an apartment near the school and the pair lived alone together for the first time. They both loved it and knew that there was no place they’d rather be.

Tobin and Christen weren’t public with their relationship. Hell, most people didn’t even know they were friends. Their teammates and friends from Stanford and UNC would randomly bring their past up at parties but they never thought that anything had happened past Christens freshman year. They just thought the two had hooked up a couple of times and that was it.

The pair had discussed telling their friends that they were together for the four years they had been dating but had ultimately decided against it. The long distance was hard, and they knew their friends would give them so much crap for it. Their families knew and supported them and so did Amy and Lauren, which was enough for now.

They also knew the wrong person finding out could be detrimental, and that the more people who knew, the more likely the secret would get out.

Both Christen and Tobin knew being out could affect their careers, so they didn’t say anything. It hurt, but that was their reality and it was shit. 


	2. Pick A Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2011 - 2012 London Olympics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only own the mistakes, of which I am sure there are plenty.

Christen and Tobin started the year together in California. They were packing up the apartment and getting ready to move to the East Coast.

Tobin was traded to Sky Blue for the 2011 season and Christen was drafted by the team in Florida. They were looking for positives and knew that because they were both playing on the East Coast, they could travel to meet each other. Christen finished her degree online while living in Florida and was happy her professional career could get started. It was the next step on her journey to becoming a player for the National Team.

* * *

The plan for the couple to travel up and down the East coast to meet each other went up in flames quite quickly.

It was a World Cup year and every moment Tobin wasn’t spending in camp or playing with the national team was spent back in New York with Sky Blue to ensure she was doing everything possible to make the squad. Christens own commitments kept her in Florida. The couple spent a lot of time on the phone that year, but they didn’t care. They would do anything they could to stay together and they were also ensuring their careers progressed. Neither was going to have a negative impact on the others career. They weren’t going to risk it.

Tobin was around the national team a lot and she wasn’t a sneaky as she thought. When questioned about it, she clammed up and they backed off.

The National Team was slowly becoming aware that Tobin Heath was in love and it wasn’t a fling. The fact refused to talk about it said it all. The girl was generally very open with her friends, but this part of her life was shut off. She was secretive about, always on the phone and always had a silly little grin when anyone asked why she was happy. Amy and Lauren knew something, but the team didn’t ask them to break Tobin’s trust.

The team ensured that the two older new kids were aware that regardless of who their youngest member was dating, they would support her. They wouldn’t pressure her and force her to say anything before she was ready.

The squad was happy for her, and always made sure that she knew that they were very open and inclusive. Tobin had been around the set up for a while and knew that while the organisation wasn’t the best, the girls were amazing and had each other’s backs. She nodded to them thankfully but didn’t mention anything.

Tobin wasn’t the only one in the relationship. And neither of them was ready to come out. Not until they had both made the National Team setup, and maybe not even then.

* * *

After the tragic end to the World Cup, the girls went back to their teams and finished the season. Tobin’s head wasn’t in it and as soon as she was able to go to Florida to see Christen, she was there. It may have only been for a day or two, but she took every moment she could. She had missed her more than anyone knew.

Once the season ended, they went back to their apartment in California and they felt they could relax just a touch. Tobin was called into a few more National camps but Christen wasn’t jealous of her, it just gave her a bigger reason to get there as well.

* * *

The couple had been together for almost five years when Tobin proposed at Christens 23rd birthday party in 2011. They had spoken about it for years and they both felt they were ready to take that next step. Yes, they were well aware that only their families, Amy and Lauren knew about their relationship, but they also knew they were in it for the long haul. They didn’t want or need to get married immediately, but they knew in the next 2 years they would be married.

After Christen accepted the proposal, she gave Tobin the ring she was going to propose with on New Years’ Eve with a watery chuckle. Both rings perfectly suited each woman, even if for the time being, they were worn on their middle fingers, not their ring fingers.

Tobin wore hers on the right and Christen wore hers on the left. When they held hands, they could feel both rings and the felt grounded. They were a perfect match.

Christen and Tobin were still figuring out what to do after the league folded and the newest incarnation popped up. Christen was considering going overseas to play professionally and try to get on the US national team radar, while Tobin had been strongly advised not to leave the US. They both looked for the best options for the other and agreed that what was best for their soccer career was not being together physically for 6 months of 2012.

It would pain them, but being on two different continents for the season would be brilliant for their careers.

Christen signed in Sweden and Tobin signed for the New York Fury. Christen was playing really well and felt free of expectations. That freedom translated to her play and she began to get more game time and notice by the National Team scouts. Getting called into national camps was going to happen, it was only a matter of time for Christen.

While Christen was thriving, Tobin was struggling with injury. She was still in the National Team camps while she was recovering, but she wasn’t happy. She wasn’t able to play, and she didn’t have her fiancé. Tobin was in her own personal hell.

* * *

Tobin was flopped on the couch when her phone rang. She smiled brightly when she saw it was her fiancé. She must have just finished training.

“Hey honey!”

“I GOT CALLED UP!”

Tobin bolted upright. “What?!”

“I got called up for the National Team camp next month!”

“Are you serious?”

Christen laughed. “100% serious.”

“OH MY GOD! I AM SO PROUD OF YOU!”

“We will be together again Tobi.”

Tobin grinned. “I can’t wait.”

* * *

Christens first camp was in early April in Florida. Tobin was almost back to full fitness and able to train, but New York Fury weren’t ready to risk her. The couple had been apart for two and a half months at that point and Tobin was practically vibrating with excitement. Kelley just put a hand on her leg to stop it from bouncing before the team meeting. The defender gave Ashlyn a knowing look and the keeper grinned.

Both women were pretty sure that Christen and Tobin were still together. Neither had been spotted with or spoken about anyone romantically since they met. However, they also knew they would be expected to stir up some shit when they were both in the same room. The two of them hooking up that year was a legendary story and Kelley and Ashlyn loved teasing them about it.

Christen was the last one to fly in from Sweden and was sent straight to the team meeting in the rec room. She went in and apologised to Pia for being late. She waved her off saying she hadn’t started yet and just introduced her to the squad. Kelley, Kling and Ashlyn started cackling when she was introduced to Tobin while a few others were giggling. The pair couldn’t stop staring at each other but snapped out of it when Pia cleared her throat.

“Sorry. I know Tobin from college, as well as some of the others.” Christen said with a blush on her cheeks. Tobin just had her head buried in her hands and was ignoring her teammates.

Pia was perplexed but let it go. “Okay then. Well, have a seat and then I’ll let you know the room allocations and schedule.” Christen went and sat down near Heather O’Reilly who just patted her on the shoulder with a small smile.

Thankfully the laughing died down and Pia could continue her talk. The 10-day camp had one match at the end of it, but the focus would be on training and tactics for the Olympics. She paired the girls up for the camp and Christen was in with Lauren while Tobin was rooming with Amy. They both cheered internally for that, unaware that two others knew they were together.

* * *

The camp wasn’t long enough for the couple. They were training all the time and on their free nights the team always wanted to do something as a group. Thankfully, Amy and Lauren were kind enough to give them some space whenever they could.

Over the 10-day camp all of the squad had become aware that Tobin and Christen had a history and that Kelley and Ashlyn were looking to stir up trouble. A few of them tried to help start it but the majority assumed the girls were probably embarrassed about it all and wanted to ignore it.

At least to start with.

The squad already knew Tobin was seeing someone and that it was serious. From their observations throughout the whole camp, they were pretty sure that the striker from Sweden with the gorgeous smile was the one who had her so happy.

Tobin was horrible at hiding her emotions and every time Christen spoke or was nearby, the look on her face was full of love. Occasionally the pair were found walking together and talking quietly with small smiles, but they didn’t call them out on it.

They would wait.

* * *

The last night of the camp was bittersweet for everyone. They knew there would be a ton more, but the girls had really bonded. They stayed in and watched a movie in the rec room. Tobin and Christen fell asleep next to each other on the couch. Tobin naturally tucked herself into the taller forward while Christen moved to give her room. When the movie ended and the lights turned on, everyone saw the girls curled up on the couch sound asleep. Kelley and Ashlyn were physically dragged from the room, so they didn’t wake them up and cause a scene.

Amy and Lauren sent the team to bed while they woke their roommates. They could tell that the team had put two and two together but were going to plead ignorance. They were thankful because they knew from their own conversations with the couple that they were waiting until at least after the Olympics to say anything to the team. Neither wanted to cause trouble or make waves just before an important tournament.

The couple sleepily woke up and walked up to their rooms with Lauren and Amy. Some of the team saw them walking and how close they were. They looked really sweet together.

* * *

Everyone went their own way after camp. Christen went back to Sweden and Tobin headed to New York. She managed to play one game for them before she was pulled back into the National Team set up for the Olympics. She was more excited about camp than playing again, because Christen was pulled out of Sweden and into the squad as an alternate. She was excited but also a little disappointed not to be in the full squad.

Tobin and Christen would be together for more than 2 months straight with the preparation camps, the actual Olympics and the week back at home for the de-brief. It was the longest amount of time they had been together since the offseason and even if they were in separate rooms, they were in the same place.

Pia had been watching the girls during the camps and constantly changed who roomed with who until she found a good balance. She wanted them paired up with who she knew they would get along with best for the actual Olympics. The coach wasn’t blind and knew exactly what was happening between the couple, but they had given her no reason not to trust them.

That meant Christen and Tobin were paired up together for the tournament, much to the snickers of the other girls. Tobin just glared at Kelley while Christen kicked Kling on the way past her when they left to go their room.

The whole team knew that they were together and not saying anything. They moved like a couple and there were some serious heart eyes being thrown around.

* * *

They loved being together for the whole month while the Olympics was on. They got back into their routine and they were settled. The team could see the way they moved together, and they practically read each other’s minds on occasion. Tobin would always sort out coffee while Christen got their breakfasts. Christen walked on Tobin’s right and occasionally they would brush hands instinctively, as if they knew they couldn’t hold hands and were testing the limits. Tobin always knew when Christen needed a jacket and Christen was the only one who could get Tobin to stop juggling and pay attention.

The girls made comments and the pair didn’t deny them. Tobin occasionally glared while Christen blushed, but it was harmless and generally let go. When they got back to the privacy of their room, they discussed the situation.

Neither woman was unaware that the team most likely knew they were together. You couldn’t spend months or, in Tobin’s case, years around the same people and not have them realise that someone was making you undeniably happy. Tobin and Christen didn’t want their relationship to become the topic of conversation amongst the squad, even if it was currently discussed in private. Once the tournament ended, they would acknowledge it somehow. Until then, they spent time in their bubble.

* * *

They won gold and flew home to the states to the cheers of their fans. They had a massive team party in the New York hotel they were staying at. Christen and Tobin snuck away from the party to go back to their room at about 1am after a lot of alcohol and dancing. They didn’t surface until the next day, much to the amusement of their team. Kelley just smirked at the couple before she wolf-whistled at their dishevelled appearance. Christen was wearing Tobin’s shorts and Tobin was wearing a Stanford sweatshirt, much to the Tar Heels in the rooms horror.

“This reminds me of 2007.” Kelley joked, which caused the team to laugh. If the clothes weren’t a big enough sign, the hickey on Tobin’s neck was.

Tobin just flipped her off while Christen sat down next to Amy feeling worse for wear. Tobin brought her coffee and breakfast before going back to her own. The girls watched as Tobin sat next to Christen and sorted her breakfast before she rubbed her back softly. Christen was obviously not feeling great and Tobin was looking after her. It was adorable and the team couldn’t hold it in anymore.

Abby was the one who finally broke the tension. They were alone as a team and no one from US Soccer was there. It was only players and it was safe.

“How long have you two been together then? We’ve been trying to figure it out but can’t settle on a timeline. Tobin has been stupid happy for at least two years, but I think it is longer than that.”

Christen groaned and put her head on her arms while Tobin blushed. “A while. But you all knew that so why do the particulars matter.” Tobin was stalling for time.

The girls squealed which did nothing to help their headaches. “How long is a while Tobin?” Heather was the mum of the team and her calming voice settled the midfielder.

Tobin sighed and mumbled. “Long enough to get engaged.” The room froze.

“Say what?” Kelley was gobsmacked.

Christen pulled her head off the table and showed them the ring on her middle finger while Tobin did the same. “Yes, we hooked up in college. And we have been together ever since. Now, don’t tell anyone, leave us alone and let me sleep.” Christen dropped her head back down and Tobin resumed rubbing her back.

They did not leave it alone. Christen eventually went back to their room feeling sick and Tobin bravely faced her friends alone. “Okay, to answer all the questions I am sure you are going, which is basically ‘Why didn’t we tell you?’” She waited for the nods before they went ahead.

“What reason do you want? We didn’t want to lose our careers, it was hard enough being on opposite sides of the country and the world, we weren’t ready to come out, we weren’t sure we would be accepted. We didn’t need you guys giving us shit for any of it. Most of you didn’t know she existed until April and then we went straight into Olympic prep. Honestly, it never really came up at a good time for us to say anything until now.” Tobin took a deep breath before she continued. “Now you can be mad or whatever, I don’t care. But if anyone fucking tells US Soccer, the coaches, the league or anyone that doesn’t already know both me and Christen, I will end you. It isn’t a joke. It is our relationship and potentially our careers if the wrong people find out. I love her and I am marrying her. I won’t risk that for anything.” She left the group deep in thought and went back to her room with Christen. The forward wasn’t asleep, but she was sleepy.

“How’d it go?”

“Didn’t let them say much. Told them to keep it quiet and not tell anyone who doesn’t know us. So I am assuming Ali and Ashlyn will know soon, but not a lot of others.”

They napped the afternoon away before they surfaced for the big dinner. That night was a bit tense, but nothing was said considering who was around. Tobin and Christen acted exactly the same way they always did, but the girls could see the added layer of affection in each action.

It was obvious they were in love if you knew what to look for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't see this story being very long, maybe 5 chapters total. 15000 - 20000 words. I'll try and update once a week or so. 
> 
> Let me know what you think, and how much should I deviate from reality?  
ellaaa 25xoxox


	3. Timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different barriers pop up to keep the couple apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are spectacular, even if you just want to point out mistakes. i am sure there are plenty. This was written in the middle of the night because I had to finish it!
> 
> Check note at end for more info!!!

Tobin didn’t have to return the New York Fury after the Olympics. The season was finished, and she had been allocated to Portland for the following year. It was the start of the NWSL, and she had no idea if this league would take off and last like the others had tried to. Christen did have to go back to Sweden. After the party, Tobin spent a week with her parents before following Christen to Sweden until the end of their season. She was training over there and really enjoying herself having time to be with Christen and not hiding. She knew why they hid and neither of them was ready for the scrutiny of being out. They were private people at heart.

They wanted their skills to speak for themselves and be judged on that, nothing else should matter. But they knew it did, so they hid.

For now. The timing wasn't right.

* * *

Once the season finished for Christen, they travelled around Europe for a bit before returning to Christens parent’s house in California. They had sold their apartment because they were never in one spot long enough to need it. One day they would have a home but right now they were wanderers.

They spent November planning the wedding. They only wanted the people they were close with and truly loved and trusted there, which was honestly limited to their families and about 30 soccer players. Christen wanted it on the beach while Tobin didn’t care. She just wanted to be married to her best friend before they got separated again. Tobin had signed a six-month contract in France before she moved to Portland while Christen was going back to Sweden for a year.

It was a quiet wedding on the local beach at sunset and it was perfect for them. Tobin wore white pants and a button-down shirt while Christen wore a simple white dress that flowed to the floor. They were barefoot and happy they could do it their way. It was New Years’ Day and they could think of no better way to start 2013.

Before they disappeared up the coast for their honeymoon, they went and changed their names. Legally, they were now Tobin and Christen Heath but that wouldn’t be public knowledge for a while. They would go by Tobin Heath and Christen Press until they were ready for the world to know and they knew their careers wouldn’t be impacted. It could take a while, but they were together and happy to wait. 

Tobin and Christen couldn’t wait to walk out in the National Team together, with C.HEATH and T.HEATH on their backs. It was a dream they would cling too.

Tobin had to report to PSG on the 7th of January. Christen went with her and spent 3 weeks there before she had to go to Sweden. It was almost like a continuation of their honeymoon and they made the most of their time together. Christen cheered her wife on proudly from the sidelines while she could.

Separating again was hard. They hoped they would be together for National camps and it was only a two-hour flight between France and Sweden, but it was a lot harder separating now they were married.

* * *

The February camp had the pair flying into the States from Europe with Ashlyn and Ali. They both played in Sweden with Christen and were on the same flight home. They were great friends and supports for Christen, helping the young striker manage the distance. Ash and Ali weren’t married, but everyone knew they would get there eventually. Similarly, to Tobin and Christen, they weren’t out yet, but the team knew. The squad liked to tease the couple about getting beaten to the alter but they just brushed it off. They were happy with who they were.

They were the couples closest friends and they could relate to situations others couldn’t. It was amazing having someone like that to talk to.

* * *

The camp wasn’t the longest one, but it was by far Tobin’s favourite.

Christen made her debut that camp. And Tobin couldn’t stop smiling.

Tobin was so proud of her wife. Christen scored a double and was player of the match after dominating. Tobin even assisted the second goal which made it just that bit sweeter. They celebrated as crazily as they could in the middle of a camp and Christen was so happy. The team backed her, she had her wife by her side, and she had finally made it to the top. It was as if nothing could be better.

Unfortunately, the National Team had a new coach, and no one was really comfortable with him. He was stifling their creativity and putting players in unusual positions. They were still winning, but no one was happy. Christen wasn’t complaining, she was happy to play wherever she could but the veterans, which somehow now included her wife even though she was only 24, were frustrated.

The team had an unofficial rule that the coach found out nothing about them and their families. Their private lives were under lock and key and no one broke their silence. He came across as fun-loving and cool, but the girls were aware that he wasn’t who he appeared.

Christen and Tobin weren’t able to be themselves around the coach. Not fully. Around the coach they did their best to stay away from each other because they just didn’t think he was a good person too know anything about them. According to Alex, they ‘exuded a fluffiness and happiness when together which only came from being in love.’ They didn't want him to ruin that.

The team noticed that the couple was uncomfortable around the coach and did their best to help them out. If that meant changing rooms on the sly or a text message updating them on where he was around the camp. It gave them time to change their location or their actions.

Tobin and Christen were grateful for their teammates and it reinforced their decision not to come out to the public. Maybe once they felt comfortable within the National Team setup they would, but if they weren’t fully comfortable there with the most accepting of teammates, where would they be?

* * *

After the camp, the couple went back to Europe. Tobin went back to PSG and Christen went to Sweden. They had to finish out their contracts even if separating broke their hearts.

Tobin enjoyed her time in Paris and learnt a lot about not only football but being a professional. However, when she settled in Portland and got comfortable, she felt like she was at home. The vibe of the city made the midfielder feel settled and calm. She knew the only thing that would make it perfect was Christen.

Tobin took a few weeks before she settled in with the Thorns squad. A few had been in the Olympic Squad and had been at her wedding, but she wasn’t going to tell the girls she didn’t know something that important. She was focused on football. Her rings were worn on a chain around her neck like it had been since the wedding. If she wore them out in public, it was on her middle finger. She only wore them on her ring finger in the privacy of her own home or with her closest friends when she was moping about missing Christen.

That happened quite often.

* * *

Tobin won the championship with the Thorns and after the year she had had, Tobin was all for staying in Portland full time. The team was brilliant, the girls were growing on her (she hadn’t told them her biggest secret, but they were worming their way into her life) and the city was chill.

Tobin flew out to Sweden the day after the final and watched her wife compete in her finals. They spent their off time just relaxing and being together, discussing their futures and planning their lives back in the States. They weren’t able to play for the same team in the NWSL as Christens rights were held by Chicago, but it would be easier to manage. Tobin was hoping she and Christen could go back to Portland and live there until the 2014 season started up and show her wife just how spectacular the city was.

However, her mindset and their plans changed when Tobin realised Christen wouldn’t be able to leave Sweden until the middle of 2014. Her wife was involved in the women’s Champions League and her contract didn’t finish until they were knocked out.

After a long discussion with both her wife and the Thorns, which required Tobin to inform the organisation of her marital status, Tobin returned to PSG for another short-term contract. It was the best option for them even if there didn’t seem to be many good ones. She wouldn’t miss much of the Portland season, but she also wouldn’t be in the one place that felt like home and she wouldn’t be with her wife. She would be closer to her and Christen could live with her in the limited offseason she had, but it wouldn’t be the same.

Tobin struggled for match time in Paris and wasn’t happy when she wasn’t with Christen. She stayed professional and did her job when she was called upon, but at home she was a shadow of herself.

She perked up at National camps, but they were limited in their number and tense. The camps were mostly a band-aid which was ripped off when the couple was pulled apart again. The coach was let go in April after a bad camp and Christen and Tobin breathed a sigh of relief. They had no idea who would come in next and they honestly hoped it would be someone who was considerate, kind, smart and compassionate.

If they couldn’t get that, then someone who wasn’t a homophobic asshole.

* * *

Tobin breathed a sigh of relief when her contract finished, and she returned to Portland. She left Europe a month before her wife but Christen knew Tobin needed to go home. Paris was great for her football but bad for her mindset. Portland helped get her head back on straight and Allie and Alex kept her thinking positively not negatively.

Christen knew her wife was happy when their Skype call was cut short with a yell of “HARRY” and a pillow knocked the laptop down. She could hear the peals of laughter from Tobin and she knew her wife was beaming.

As much as Christen wished she was playing for Portland, her flight was headed to Chicago when she finished in Sweden. The pair were hoping to get Christen transferred to Portland but until then they would make do. They hated being apart, but they flew as often as they needed too to be together. They were back in the same country now and they were slowly getting closer together.

* * *

Jill Ellis was brought in as the new USWNT coach in May after serving as the interim coach and while her style was different to what they were used to, her demeanour and personality was calming. The girls were happy under the coach. Every camp they went to after Jill came in as the coach was better than the last. The girls were firing on all levels and really excited that their game would go to the next level.

Christen and Tobin felt safe in the National Team environment. Not just with the players, but with the staff and the organisation. All the selectors were fair, and Jill was tough but treated everyone equally. No one got away with anything and the newbies were protected from the shit the older players occasionally pulled.

* * *

The NWSL season ended and Christen went to Portland. She liked Chicago, but Tobin loved Portland. Tobin couldn’t describe what it was that made Portland feel so special, but Christen knew that if it made Tobin smile then it was worth moving. She quickly found her own love for the city and the couple knew that they would be settled there.

The first thing Tobin did after showing Christen the city was introduce her to the Thorns. She trusted them and they had supported her greatly while she was trying to get her headspace sorted. They alluded to the fact they knew she was missing someone, but she never explained or elaborated. When Christen was brought in by a blushing but smiling Tobin the team hollered and cheered. Tobin was sheepish but before the girls could get too riled up, they showed the team their rings.

They were speechless and Christen explained their story and their history. They were laughing and crying at the story, hating the fact their teammate felt she had to hide her relationship. They promised to protect it until they were ready to come out fully.

Christen grinned and Tobin shrugged. “That could be sooner than we all think.”

* * *

Both women were in the squad for the 2014 CONCACEF competition in October. They won the competition and the squad was celebrating together in the hotel. They were playing stupid drinking games because it was the first time in a long time that they could really let loose. It was also one of the last because the World Cup was coming up in less than 12 months and after the heartbreak of 2011, they were determined to win this one.

They were sitting around playing truth or dare without the dare because, according to Carli, they were professional athletes who can’t do stupid shit like that in case they get hurt. Everyone rolled their eyes but actually agreed with her. (Kelley had jumped out of a window and into a pool on a dare once. It was not a bad rule.)

They were buzzed enough that silly things were being asked but sober enough that real questions were being. Ali was asked what she loved most about Ashlyn while Amy was asked who her favourite New Kid was. Tobin pouted when she said Lauren and called her a betrayer. Christen hugged her wife and kissed her on the cheek which immediately made her smile.

Tobin and Christen were asked why they hadn’t come out yet.

“It isn’t because of the coach and US Soccer still, right? Jill is sweet and no one will care you are married. You are perfect together! Anyone can see that.” Alex hated seeing her best friend in pain and that was what it looked like whenever she was apart from Christen.

Tobin and Christen explained they didn’t want any extra pressure on themselves coming up to a World Cup and they didn’t want to put any more scrutiny on the team. They had to live in two different cities for half of the year and didn’t want the scrutiny when they were able to be together. Besides, their clubs and Jill knew. It just wasn’t public yet. It was a matter of timing.

The Thorns knew because Tobin and Christen had told the team and Tobin had told the coach to get her contract in Pairs signed off. Chicago knew because Christen had enquired about a trade to Portland and they wanted to know why.

Before she was the head coach, Jill had helped them by telling Ali where Tom would be. She was their spy behind enemy lines and had supported them for longer than anyone knew. 

Jill had spoken to the couple before her first camp in charge. She had no problem with their relationship and was fully supportive. They were going to be permanent roommates as she knew they would sneak around if she didn’t and she trusted them not to abuse the privilege. She only asked that they came to her if their was anything she needed to know and that any spats or arguments were kept out of camp.

Jill had asked them when they planned to come out officially. They saw her sag in relief when they said it wouldn’t be until after the World Cup because they didn’t want to be a distraction. “I would never tell some one to not come out, but it could cause a media storm and I wouldn’t want you to have to deal with that. It is hard enough without being in the public eye. I’ll do everything I can to protect you from it if you do decide to come out, but some things can’t be taken back.”

The team accepted that answer and moved onto other topics. They loved the couple and couldn’t wait for the day they could be free of the shackles of duty. Carli joked that Tobin should just snog Christen after a game and get it over with that way. The team laughed at the blush on the couples faces, unaware that they had come close to doing that before.

The team mucked around for a bit and started dancing to music. Christen and Tobin went and hid in the corner, occasionally kissing but mostly just being cute and adorable. The girls groaned and took photos of the pair. They had a log of all the times the pair were cute and adorable since their first camp together. Kelley and Ash even had photos of their time in college. Nothing that would incriminate them but they had spent most of the first party cuddled up looking cute. As soon as they came out, everyone was going to post an embarrassingly adorable photo of the pair. It would be their way of showing support and teasing them.

* * *

The girls were together for most of 2015. They were in US camps for weeks at a time preparing for the World Cup, and then were actually competing. They only had to separate for a few weeks, and they were miserable.

The World Cup was long, but they were rooming together. They didn’t get as much private time as they expected. Team dynamics were important so most of the time they hung out in a group. However, everyone could see they were better as a pair and they rarely separated if they didn’t have to.

They celebrated their personal milestones and achievements throughout the camp. Even though they had their own room, they wanted privacy and space where no one could knock on the door or prank them. The couple eventually found that in the hour before curfew that lying together on the roof of the hotel and just being together was the best use of that time.

Only once did they fall asleep up there and the team gave them shit for days.

* * *

They had made it to the final and Christen had spent the morning locked in the bathroom trying to calm Tobin down. She was freaking out about what happened four years ago and was terrified it would happen again. As much as it wasn’t her fault, Tobin knew today was the day she could make amends in her own mind. Christen took over 3 hours to calm her down.

Tobin and Christen surfaced for lunch but nothing was said. They weren’t the only ones feeling nervy. Ali looked green. Kelley was fidgetting. Lauren and Amy were silent.

* * *

Christen didn’t play any minutes in the final but she had the best view to watch history being made. Carli’s hat trick and Laurens goal were amazing, and no one could believe it. They went into the half time break buzzing. 4-1 up and some of them still couldn’t believe it.

The second half wasn’t better than the first. Not for anyone except Tobin and Christen. Tobin scored the goal that put the match out of reach after a Japanese goal looked to try and make it a battle. Christen cried when she scored and hid herself behind Ashlyn to calm herself down. Tobin’s finish put to bed all her worries about history repeating itself and she played freely for the rest of the game until she was subbed out.

The whistle went and the team swarmed the pitch. Tobin and Christen ran away looking for each other in the excitement, forgetting they were next to each other.

Tobin ended up next to Alex and Allie and the duo saw her pouting. “What’s wrong Tobi?! We won!”

Tobin nodded. “I know, but I can’t find Chris!”

Allie rolled her eyes and spun her so she could see her wife with Ali and Ash. The pair seemed to be doing the same thing for the younger forward and Ash spun Christen around to see Tobin.

Their eyes locked across the field and they beamed. They ran away from their friends and met halfway.

Tobin tackled her wife in a hug and spun her in circles, smiling and laughing. Once she set her down, they just held each other for a few seconds.

When they pulled back, Tobin cocked her head at her wife’s shy smile. “What is it?”

Christen shrugged. “I’m so proud of you. All I want to do is kiss you and show it, but all I can do right now is hug you.”

Tobin blushed and shrugged. “I would like nothing more than to do that. But we can’t. It would take the shine off the team and we don’t want that.”

“One day?”

Tobin nodded. “Very soon. Maybe tonight. But right now, we have a team to celebrate with and I am not leaving your side. Ever. I’m not hiding my love for you anymore.”

The pair went and joined their teammates, and if they were a bit more coupley than normal, no one commented on it. Once they were back in the changerooms, Christen pulled her wife into a corner and kissed her senseless. The cameras weren’t on them and they needed that connection.

* * *

They weren’t hiding their relationship anymore. They hadn’t said anything to the press or the public, but they noticed that questions were being thrown their way about their relationship. Online, fans were questioning their relationship after a photo of them cuddling in the changerooms after the match went viral. Tobin had her hand around Christens waist and Christen was kissing her cheek. It was tame but it was telling. Especially considering their engagement and wedding rings were in full view.

There were other photos but none were as clear as that one.

They managed to get to the ticker-tape parade until they had to face it. However, they had planned for it. Once they decided they weren’t hiding they had spoken to their teammates. With their blessing, they were going to quietly announce they were married without saying a thing.

When they got to the end of the parade and the Mayor’s speech was finished, the team was then being presented with new jerseys which had three stars on them. Jill was announcing them as coach, and she made sure that she skipped Tobin. The crowd didn’t miss that and was clamouring for Tobin to get her jersey presented to her. Tobin just smiled and put her hand in Christens. She was ready for this.

Once the team had all been announced, except Tobin and Christen, Carli moved to the microphone and spoke clearly as Ash and Kelley moved to pull the couple to their feet. They dropped their hands so they could walk through the chairs easily, but they stayed close. Once they were stood in the middle of the stage, Kelley and Ash moved back to their places with the team.

Carli cleared her throat. “We have two special jerseys for these two. These jerseys have been waiting for them since New Years Day, 2013 and I am so proud to be here to witness this. They have put our success before their happiness for years and now, it is our time to support them and put them first.”

Alex and HAO had the jerseys in their hands to present to their teammates. They all had tears in their eyes, but they were all smiling.

Tobin and Christen held their jerseys so that the crowd couldn’t see the back. They were beaming and crying at the names on the back.

Carli spoke before she got to choked up to finish. “Number 17 of the World Cup winning squad is Tobin Heath.” Tobin spun her jersey around and the crowd could see the back. They didn’t really notice the difference that had her so happy. The ones who could didn't get it.

Carli cleared her throat and spoke. “Number 23 of the World Cup winning squad is Christen Heath.” Christen spun her jersey around to cheers of celebration and gasps of shock.

They were beaming and the whole stage was clapping. Tobin kissed her wife softly, but they were both smiling so wide it didn’t last long.

The team surrounded them in celebration, and they stood at the front with their new jersey’s proudly on display.

**T. HEATH** and **C. HEATH **stood out boldly on the white jerseys.

They wouldn’t be hiding anything again. They would carry their love on their backs.

Always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i am going to end this here... I have the option and ideas for someone one-shots, or even an epilogue but right now I like this stopping here. I never envisioned it being a long story. 
> 
> Honestly dont think I could flesh it out anymore or delay them 'coming out' without repeating myslef 100 times. This was originally two chapters but I wasnt going to have this sit here unfinished.
> 
> If you have any prompts or something you'd love to see in this universe, pop it in the comments and I may have a go in the future. Give me ideas and I can bank them up over the next little while.
> 
> Love you all and I really hope you enjoyed this. Have a look at my other stories, they are all looking a lot longer than this one.
> 
> Not Just Any Soldier is already loooong and I can honestly see Private and Secretive and Protect the Genius getting up there.
> 
> Love you guys!  
ellaaa25 xoxox

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated. Let me know what you think
> 
> ellaaa25 xoxox


End file.
